1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a field of electric connectors, which are used to electrically connect two articles that are exemplified by printed circuit board, electrical part, etc.
2. Related Art
Electric connectors for electrically connecting two articles include, for example, a pair of a male type crimp connector and a female type crimp connector to be coupled together, which are used extensively. The connecting form of them is, for example, that an electric wire led out of a first article is crimp-connected to a male type crimp connector, an electric wire led out of a second article is crimp-connected to a female type crimp connector, and the male type crimp connector and the female type crimp connector are coupled together to make an electrical connection.
As for the connecting structures using such electric connectors, it is keenly desired to reduce costs and compactify the connectors themselves and related objects.